


bring me that horizon

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [69]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Legends, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is tell of a captain, sailing the waters since the world began, older than language and brother of time, ferrying souls to the other side of the ocean.  </p><p>[Legends told about two captains and a king.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me that horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: bring me that horizon  
> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 285  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Will & Jack, One's a myth, one's a legend.

There is tell of a captain, sailing the waters since the world began, older than language and brother of time, ferrying souls to the other side of the ocean. If you see him, they say, you are his — he is judge of where you go, or if you stay with him, part of his crew, until your contract is up.

No, no, others say, only those who die on the water are his, only those who return to the waves, package and parcel of the sea, of the depths and the salt.

And there is another mentioned in whispers, when the ale and rum are plenty, laughter and drunken songs filling the night, a captain who made a deal with the brother of time, who demanded a ship nigh uncatchable and fought the monster of the deep, who was consumed by the ocean and came out the other side, madder than a hatter — though this was before that story, you understand — and still so witty he defeated Death to become immortal.

No, no, others say, you're telling this wrong, the captains knew each other before all this happened, they were brothers themselves, mortal and frail, and only together could they have done anything.

And don't forget the Pirate King, another chimes in, she played a part, too, she wrangled Death into submission and stared extinction in the eye, and she—

Hush, hush, pass the rum and listen, the story goes like this.

There are two captains and a king, and they sail the waters, and though they were mortal once, they aren't anymore, and they are myth and they are legend, and wherever you smell salt air or hear the roaring ocean, there they are.


End file.
